Метроид (вид)
- название искусственных организмов из серии видеоигр с тем же названием. Метроиды искуственные организмы созданные Чозо. Обнаруженные на планете SR388, годы спустя их сотворения руками Чозо, они сразу были использованы как биологическое оружие Космическими Пиратами. Метроиды питаются жизненной энергией своих жертв, по манере схожей с кровопийцами иссушающих организм своего хозяйна. В отличии от кровопийцев, Метроиды оставляют все органы и кровь организма нетронутыми, тем не менее поглащая энергию необходимую для поддержания жизни.Данные Пиратов под заголовком "Морфология Метроидов" в локации Ледники Фендраны, игра Metroid Prime. Неизвестно как именно Метроиды поглащяют "жизненную энегрию" или то она состоит. Согласно слухам Метроиды были созданны древней расой.Позже выявленно что Чозо были теми кто genetically engineered (генетическая инженерия) генетически создал Метроидов для того чтобы предотвратить распространнение более опасных существ, X-Паразитов. Интересный факт, слово "Метроид" на языке Чозо ориентировочно переводится как "Окончательный Воин". Физиология и морфология thumb|left|Вероятно, это самый первый Метроид, созданный Чозо. Тело "типичного" Метроида состоит из толстой желатинной мембраны (напоминающей ) и содержит набор из трех (в Фазоных Метроидах Phazon Metroids) порой четырех (в Таллонских Метроидах Tallon Metroids) красных, малинообразных, четырехчастных/трехчастных ядер nuclei. У них есть две пары жвал,одна для подхвата жертвы, другая для поглащения энергии. Метроиды могут напрямую чувствовать энергию своих жертв, так как они не обладают визуальными органами. На ранних стадиях развития, Метроиды парят в воздухе. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes объясняет что они компенсируют силу тяготения с помощью кинетической энергией заключенной в их телах. Эти зрелые Личинки Метроидов чаще всего встречаются в играх серии Метроид, при этом они находятся в третьей естественной стадии своего развития, упрежденные Метроидами Детенышами Infant Metroid и Яйцово эмбриональными Egg состояниями. Традиционно, Личинки Метроидов прозрачные или полупрозрачные с оттенками определенного цвета (зеленый, красный, синий и т.п.). thumb|right|A Metroid dividing due to heavy exposure to beta radiation. Metroids are vicious creatures with no natural predators. They appear to be quite intelligent - for example, when a Metroid is released into a room containing both Космический Пиратs and Самус Аран, it will attack Samus Aran first, her being the most lethal enemy. Once attached to their prey, Metroids are nearly impossible to dislodge and will quickly drain their victim's life force completely, often killing it in seconds. Using Шар-бомбаs is the only known way of dislodging an attached Metroid; consequently, Samus is one of the only two beings capable of surviving Metroid attacks, the other survivor being Mother Brain by using an unknown 'resurrection' ability. Metroids have an endless appetite and will feed on any and all living creatures they come across with the exception of their own species. This immense threat is compounded not only by their invulnerability to most forms of weaponry, but also because exposure to extremely high amounts of beta radiation causes them to asexually reproduce via division much like a cell undergoing mitosis; the latter ability is seemingly restricted to the Новорожденный and Larval stages of a Metroid. Metroids have only one real weakness: an extreme sensitivity to cold temperatures. Once their membrane is frozen, it can be shattered by concussive weaponry (such as Ракетаs and Супер Ракетаs), killing the Metroid. Супер Бомбаs can also harm them, but their level of effectiveness on Metroids vary immensely. In Corruption, Samus was able to use the Рентген-Забрало to lock onto a Metroid's nuclei, allowing her to use the high-frequency Новый Луч to penetrate the protective membrane and strike the nuclei directly, instantly dispatching the creature. While most Metroid variants seen in the Prime games still retain their weakness to cold, some specific mutated strains have rid themselves of this vulnerability. thumb|left|150px|[[Яйцо Метроида.]] In their natural life cycle (as seen in Metroid II: Return of Samus and near the end of Metroid Fusion), Metroids gradually metamorphose into a creature resembling an insect or a crustacean before finally attaining a somewhat reptilian form. As they change, they eventually replace their gelatinous membrane with a hard organic shell and grow a head and a set of limbs. The shell removes their weakness to cold temperatures, but all forms retain a section of weak, uncovered membrane containing a single nucleus which is vulnerable to attack. The only known form with a complete shell is the mutated Метроид Прайм's first form. The egg-laying Королева Метроидов appears to be the only form in which Metroids can naturally reproduce. As they grow, Metroids also gain the ability to project bolts of static electricity or spit toxic saliva at their prey. Данные Космических Пиратов found in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption states that Metroids mutate differently depending on what planet they are exposed to, such as the Метроид-Охотникs encountered on Таллон IV in Metroid Prime. Metroids cannot mutate into their natural advanced stages seen in Metroid 2 and Fusion unless they are on SR388 or on a perfect replica of the planet. When mutated by Phazon, Metroids will also gain various odd qualities such as the ability to phase through walls. (See Фазон for notes on Phazon-mutated Metroids.) thumb|250px|Яйца Метроидов в одной из комнат Мира Пиратов. The Metroids live on a mysterious energy that they drain from their victims. What this energy is remains unknown; the victim loses no bodily fluids but perishes nonetheless. As of Metroid Prime, this energy is referred to as "жизненная энергия". Metroids are stated to be energy-based organisms and thus increase in mass as they drain energy. Metroids can also feed off the energy used by Samus's Энергетический Костюм, which will protect Samus herself as long as it is active. However, were her suit to lose all of its energy, Samus would be rendered vulnerable to the Metroids. In addition to draining life energy from victims, Metroids can heal other life forms by transferring stored life energy into them as demonstrated by the Новорожденный Метроид in Super Metroid. This stored energy can also be drained from the Metroid, allowing it to be used as a living rechargeable power cell. However, a scan of a Метроид Таллона in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes reveals that repeated energy drains can cause cellular breakdown to occur in Metroids. It is also revealed through Мир Пиратов scans in Corruption that Metroids have a sensitivity to certain sonic frequencies, which the Pirates exploited to subdue several Фазоновый Метроидs in the Переработка Метроидов chamber. История Официальные данные Руководство ''Metroid "This protoplasm in suspended animation was discovered on the planet SR388. It clings onto Samus' body and sucks hisThe English manual for ''Metroid deliberately referred to Samus as a male, not a female energy. It can't be destroyed directly with the normal луч. Freeze it with the Ледяной Луч, and then fire 5 ракета blasts at it."'' Руководство Official Nintendo Player's Guide "This is a mysterious life form which was discovered on the planet SR388. It sticks to Samus’ body and sucks out her energy." Руководство Metroid II "This is their first shape after hatching from eggs. They will cling to any creature that they can find, drawing its victim's life energy away." Руководство Super Metroid FLOATING LIFE FORMS - METROIDS "It is said that Metroids are life forms created by an древняя цивилизация. Metroids engulf living creatures and absorb their энергия. They are very intelligent and quick to reproduce." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ''"Freeze them, then blast them with Super Missiles." Официальный сайт Metroid Fusion "These energy-based creatures have the ability to absorb the жизненная сила from any living thing. As the natural predator of X-Паразиты, however, the Metroid may now be the key to Samus's survival." An energy-based life-form with a translucent, spherical upper body. Claw-like spikes protrude from the lower-half of the creature, which it uses to latch onto its prey." Руководство Metroid: Zero Mission "Metroids are the floating organisms discovered on planet SR388. These fearsome predators latch onto other organisms and leech the жизненная энергия out of their prey." Официальный сайт Metroid: Zero Mission "SPECIMEN ID# M-1A "Extremely dangerous! Gelatinous exterior of Metroid makes it impervious to луч weapons. Metroids can only be destroyed by Missiles while frozen. Large claws grip prey while smaller front fangs drain its life force. Transform to Морфо-Шар and use Бомбы to escape grip. DANGER LEVEL: HIGH" *''"Gelatinous exterior"'' *''"Multiple brain stems"'' *''"Gripping claws"'' (Outer) *''"Energy-sapping fangs"'' (Inner) Запись в Журнале Официальный сайт Metroid Prime "Metroids are highly dangerous parasites averse to cold temperatures. The dominant species of planet SR388, Metroids can suck the life force out of living things. A Metroid will latch onto its prey and drain energy, growing larger as it does. Руководство Metroid Prime Pinball "An energy based, highly dangerous parasite." Появления в других произведениях Metroids appear in [[Nintendo Comics System's The Coming of a Hero, Deceít Du Jour, and Captain N: The Game Master's Breakout|thumb|right]] *Metroids appear in the Kid Icarus franchise, under the name Komayto, which is stated in the instruction manual to have come from another planet. This creature can be found flying around Skyworld in packs. Kid Icarus was also created using the Метроид game engine. During the game Kid Icarus: Uprising, the main character Pit states himself that "Komaytos kind of look like little Metroids" before being hushed by Viridi. *A Metroid is a collectible treasure in Wario Land II. They are also often in 9-Volt's microgames in the WarioWare series, such as WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, WarioWare: Touched! and WarioWare: Twisted!. *Metroids made an appearance in Kirby's Dream Land 3 for the SNES. If Kirby freezes all the Metroids in the level, Самус removes her helmet and gives Kirby a Heart Star. *Metroids wander onto stages randomly in Metroid Prime Pinball and also have their own minigame, Метроидмания. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a Metroid is used on the tab for the creatures section of the Журнал. Interesting to note is that the Metroid depicted here has six nuclei, five encircling the top of a larger, centralized nuclei. *The Baby from Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Metroid appears as an item in the Nintendo DS game Animal Crossing: Wild World. It appears in its signature capsule, and if tapped will play a few seconds of the Super Metroid title screen theme. It is a rare item that is acquired randomly by shooting down Gulliver. The item also appears in Animal Crossing: City Folk, but cannot be transferred through the ingame catalogue due to the item's rarity. It acts the same way as before and is obtained in the same manner as well; it will play the entire Super Metroid theme this time however. The same item appears once again in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, but it is not obtained through the same method as the two previous games. Instead, it is randomly acquired through fortune cookies, which the player can buy using two of the 3DS's Play Coins. This version also plays only a few seconds of the title theme. *In Tetris DS, there is a single player game mode called Catch Mode where players catch Tetraminos (blocks) in order to create a 4X4 square and detonating it to make the cluster smaller. The тема Brinstar plays during this and encapsulated Metroids (in capsules similar to the Metroid hatchling's) fall down. If touched, the energy meter will go down and the cluster becomes smaller. *A Metroid can be seen on Nintendo Monopoly representing St. James Place for $180. *A Metroid is shown in a capsule in Singularity along with the message "Mother my brain hurts". *A Metroid is seen in a tank in Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty in the secret Mission "Piercing the Shroud." It is very similar to that of the baby. *The Donkey Kong Country Returns enemy, Electroid, has the suffix of a Metroid. Серия Super Smash Bros *Metroids appear in a minor reference in Super Smash Bros., in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy as well as the Малыш being seen in the opening cutscene, and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an Assist Trophy that will latch onto opponents and "drain" them of energy (what they actually do is increase the victim's damage, but can still sap health if a stamina match is being played). It can be shaken off, which will cause it to try and seek another victim. It can phase through platforms similar to a Phazon Metroid. Using Up-Special moves while the Metroid is latched on to a character cancels the move after the few starting frames; this can be done multiple times in a row. This allows some characters to stay in the air for quite a while. In Melee, the intro scene from Super Metroid is reflected off of the trophy, with the infant missing from the scene. ''Super Smash Bros. Metroids are briefly mentioned in her "Characters" bio in the "Data" section of SSB. Her bio says that Samus "... pursues the airborne life form, Metroid, throughout the whole universe." ''Super Smash Bros. Melee thumb|right|''[[Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website.]] "A parasitic life form that can absorb all types of energy, Metroids have strong resistance to most conventional weaponry. To defeat them, Samus Aran had to freeze them with Ice Beam shots and then blast them with missiles. Mochtroids, which look like Metroids, are weaker, with fewer internal nuclei." (Metroid 08/89). ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' "A bioengineered life-form found on planet SR388. Metroids attach to organisms and drain life energy. The Galactic Federation commissions Samus to eliminate them, but Space Pirates try to harness their power. One of the few ways Samus can kill Metroids is by shooting them with the Ice Beam and then shattering them with missiles. The Metroid's cry is chilling and indescribable." Метроид (1987) Metroid II: Return of Samus (1991) ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' thumb Наклейки *'Metroid' Metroid Prime Pinball - Freezing Attack +18 (All) *'Metroid' Metroid: Zero Mission - Electric Attack +20 (Самус, Самус в Нулевом Костюме) Smash Bros. DOJO!! data on the Assist Trophy "Like the name says, this Assist Trophy is from the game Метроид. It's an artificial life-form that absorbs all kinds of energy. In our game, it also attaches to the head and starts to drain its victim. Since it will increase your damage, try to shake it loose." Файл:Assist15 080206a.jpg|''"No! Stop! Get off my head!"'' Файл:Metroid Assist trophy.jpg|Smash Bros. DOJO!! Файл:HiddenSaturn.png|A hidden Mr. Saturn sprite can be seen on the Metroid through hacking. Nintendo Land Metroids appear as robots. They can suck out the Mii's energy but they also like to drop Miis in the Лава on the volcano map. Metroids must be frozen with the Ice Charge before shooting their core to kill them, reminiscent of how they are killed in the official Metroid games. This game also implies that the Chozo went extinct because they lost control of the Metroids. Этимология Kiyotake: There was one more staff member, and the two of us decided on it. We attached "android" to the "metro subway" and that's how we got "Metroid". Интересные факты *The unidentified энергия that Metroids feed off has never been fully disclosed in the games. It could be theoretically possible that the so-called life force drained by Metroids may be Mana, an incorporeal life energy possessed by all living beings. Given that the Чозо understood nature and spirituality through their advanced knowledge, it is possible that they genetically implemented such metaphysical attributes of energy draining into the Metroid's biology. *Chronologically, Samus' first encounter with Metroids occurred in Tourian; ironically, the last of the species would later become extinct there. *The eggs which can be found on the Pirate Homeworld in the room Переработка Метроидов are in a tank with large metal 'hands' clasping them. This is similar to the scene in Jurassic Park, where dinosaur eggs are being produced and hatched with a similar metal claw. *Bioforms that are killed by Metroids turn into husks with characteristics that, for unknown reasons, vary during time. Some turn into an extremely fragile brown husk that crumbles into dust on contact, while others become hardened corpses that cannot crumble. In Zero Mission, victims acquire a very darkened color. *Metroids have never been successfully contained without them somehow breaking free, either through their own means or through the help of another being, intentional or not (these include Samus Aran, Dark Samus, Madeline Bergman and SA-X). :*Additionally, it is inconclusive if Mother Brain's powerful brainwaves have maintained complete dominance over Metroids, as a few varied incidents in the past have provided some skepticism to the level of control Mother Brain has had on the Metroids, though Samus has stated that Mother Brain's telepathy is needed in order to control Metroids. *There have been no known cases of intraspecific competition between Metroids for right to feed. In occasions where several Metroids are in the presence of a potential prey, they will take turns attacking the victim, or (as seen in a cutscene in Zero Mission) a group will feed on a victim together. :*Dark Tallon Metroids were seen putting weakened Пиратский Солдатs in a large pile made up of the latter on Dark Aether, seemingly conserving their food for later group feedings. However, this behavior is most likely non-existent in other Metroid variants, as these Dark Tallon Metroids are actually controlled by the sentient race known as the Ing. Interestingly, this also means that the Ing were capable of overcoming their possessed victims' insatiable hunger and no longer devour their prey quickly and completely. *Strangely, although Infant Tallon Metroids are said to be used as batteries, a scan in the Metroid Processing room on the Pirate Homeworld (next to the controversial Проект Метроид 'Dread' scan) says that a project to use Metroids to power mobile weapons failed. It could be possible that this project was for the use of adult Metroids, instead of the weaker and more manageable Infants. *The full limitations of Metroid behavior has not fully been explored. However, it possibly extends beyond the simple feeding instinct, as demonstrated by the Новорожденный Метроид in Super Metroid. Technically, it had grown beyond the imprinting of Samus as its mother, yet it still recognized her and restrained itself, even going so far as to save her from Mother Brain and transfer energy and a new weapon back to her. *Ironically, the Galactic Federation has been successful in many elements concerning the Metroids, many of which the Space Pirates ultimately failed to achieve despite years of trial and error. The former organization had found an extremely reliable way of controlling Metroids in the form of the humanoid MB. They had also successfully rid the creatures of their greatest vulnerability: cold temperatures. Finally, the Federation was able to give the Metroids access to their natural mutations, despite the creatures being located outside of their homeworld, SR388. :*The Metroids have actually been able to nullify their weakness to cold on one occasion, long before the Federation did. This was seen in specific Делящийся Метроид variants and Метроида Прайм core form during Samus's mission on Tallon IV. However, this invulnerability was unintentional, as these two Metroid species had achieved this ability through an unpredictable series of mutations caused by Фазон. *Metroids seem to not have the need to breathe oxygen. This is seen when entering the G. F. S. Valhalla; while exploring the destroyed ship, Metroids are seen outside of the ship and wandering about in space. Also, an Омега Метроид was in the hanger bay of the Biologic Space Laboratories, as the door was broken showing the vacuum of space, possibly having the room decompressing. This may shed light on one of the theories behind Метроид Прайм's origin. *In Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroids who have broken free from their containment tubes will engage in combat with the Pirates and vice versa. However, on the Мир Пиратов in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, both sides will ignore each other and assault Samus in tandem. A logical explanation would be that both sides, being corrupted by Phazon, no longer see each other as adversaries (this has been noted in Pirate research experiment reports found by Samus in Metroid Prime) or that both species are forced by Темная Самус to work as a group. This could also be due to a programming error, as both creatures never appear in the same room outside of containment unless Samus trips the alarm and enters a Metroid-infested room, forcing the Pirates to appear in it. *In Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, when a Metroid collides with Фазон or any Дверь, respectively, it will explode. *In Metroid Fusion, Samus is saved from X-Паразит infection by a Вакцина "Метроид" only made from Metroid cells. This suggests that the Чозо engineered even the Metroid's base cells to prey upon those of the X. *Ironically, the Синий X-Паразит of Metroid Fusion attempted to counteract against Samus due to her Metroid cells and her weakness to cold. It is doubtful Cold X existed back on SR388 due to the planet's lack of a cold climate. If possible, the Cold X could have slowed down the Metroid's activity on SR388, though it is unlikely they would have been able to kill a single Metroid, as they lacked concussive weaponry to shatter them. On the other hand, they could have used a large, powerful creature to break them (such as Арахнус). *In early encounters with the SA-X, the imitation would attempt to kill Samus by using the traditional tactic used to kill Larval Metroids (freezing her in place with the Ice Beam, then shooting a Super Missile at her). It is most likely from Samus's memories that the SA-X learned of this combination of attacks. *Some Космические Пираты are known to have treated Metroids as pets. Although Верховное Командование strictly forbids this, some Metroids can be scanned with evidence of being recently fed with Space Pirate rations and pet treats. This caused the Metroids in question to suffer food poisoning, and occasionally became frenzied creatures. *Metroids are the Metroid Series equal to the Серия Чужой Xenomorph. *In the real-time-strategy game Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty, on the level Piercing the Shroud it is possible to see a Tauren Space Marine and a Metroid. *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, several Metroids can be seen in the Space Pirate Agon base, apparently feeding on a possessed Space Pirate. They appear to be in a state of zero gravity, taking turns bumping the Space Pirate back and forth as the pirate is floating in the stasis tank. If the pirate is scanned, the scan states that the pirate is being leeched of energy. Strangely, the Metroids' life-sucking pincers do not touch the pirate, perhaps implying that the Metroids can leech energy just by coming into contact with their prey. *In Metroid: Other M, Адам Малкович says that Ридли's threat level is the same as a Metroid's. *The Metroids seem to have various similarities to the Eratis Bug on Stargate Atlantis. The Eratis Bug latches onto a victim and begins draining it of its life energy. They are extremely hard to get off. Finally, their place on their homeworld is various caves throughout the planet. Metroids also share the life-draining attribute with the Wraith, who also appear in the same series as the Eratis Bug. thumb|352px|Note the four nuclei visible within the blue inset. *Although all species of Metroid seen in the actual Metroid games possess three spherical nuclei, Metroid: Other M concept art depicts a larval Zebesian Metroid with at least four nuclei. *The background of Metroid Prime Pinball 's Wireless Mission mode features a Metroid with many more, smaller nuclei and a jagged shell. *When reading the temporary scan of a creature in Corruption, a pair of Metroids are seen to either side of the scan text. The nuclei of the two Metroids are placed side to side and are connected by lines to the bottom of their membrane. *''NES Remix'' includes a Metroid Miiverse stamp. Галерея For official artwork, see Галерея Метроидов. Файл:MetroidTent.png|Original concept art for a Metroid. Файл:Samus artwork 7.png Файл:Metroid Enemy Metroid.gif|''Метроид'' sprite. Файл:Metroidchibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide Файл:Metroidchibi2.png Файл:Metroidcard.png|Canadian Topps card Файл:MetroidHatchlingMet2.png|An Infant Metroid, the first stage in the Metroid life cycle. Файл:Metroid return of samus.jpg|A normal Metroid, the second stage in the Metroid life cycle. Файл:Alpha Metroid art.jpg|An Alpha Metroid, the third stage in the Metroid life cycle. Файл:Gamma Metroid art.jpg|A Gamma Metroid, the fourth stage in the Metroid life cycle. Файл:Zeta Metroid art.jpg|A Zeta Metroid, the fifth stage in the Metroid life cycle. Файл:Omega Metroid art.jpg|An Omega Metroid, the sixth stage in the Metroid life cycle. Файл:Metroid Queen.gif|A Queen Metroid, the seventh and final stage in the Metroid life cycle. Файл:Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (154).png|BR5497, The first Metroid encountered in Metroid Prime. Файл:Metroid S&J.jpg|A Metroid as depicted in Самус и Джоуи. Файл:Metroid manga.png|''Metroid Fusion Special Edition: Rebirth of Samus'' Файл:Hunter metroids.jpg|Метроид-Охотник Файл:MPC21 copy.jpg|Делящиеся Метроиды Файл:Metroidprime4.jpg|Метроид Прайм (существо) Файл:Holo metroid.jpg|Side concept art. Файл:Metroid.jpg|A Метроид Таллона Adult Файл:Darkmetroid.jpg|Темный Метроид Таллона Файл:Phazon Metroid.jpg|Фазоновый Метроид Файл:MP3_Metroid_Hatcher_pops_out.png|Метроид-Наседка Файл:MZM Metroid.jpg|''Zero Mission'' concept art Файл:First_Huntroid.png|''First Hunt'' Файл:Assist15 080206 art1.jpg|Metroid Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Файл:KirbyMetroids.png|Metroids in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Файл:Thermal-visor.jpg|Thermal view of a Tallon Metroid. Файл:MOM_Commercial_Birth_of_the_Baby.png|''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' Файл:Metroid Attacking.png Файл:images3.jpg|Metroid life cycle Примечания en:Metroid (Species) es:Metroid Estándar Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Категория:Метроиды Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Бестиарий Metroid II: Return of Samus Категория:Бестиарий Super Metroid Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Prime Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Категория:Бестиарий Metroid: Zero Mission Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Fusion Категория:Бестиарий Metroid: Other M